A Pirate's Love For Me
by NavigatorSpade
Summary: "Do you believe in happy endings?" Kacie is a girl who doesn't have anything in life. When she breaks free from her father's grasp she goes on a journey to get a box her mother had left for her. With the help from Zoro, and the rest of the Straw Hat pirates can she finish her quest, and slay her demons along the way? ZoroXKacie
1. Chapter 1

When my mother disappeared I was sent to live with my father. I walked in to his rugged place. The floors stained with blood, and the smell of alcohol everywhere. I made my way through a dark hallway through a door. I opened it up to find a man who was sitting down on a chair, with an almost empty bottle of whisky. The last thing I remember of my last day of freedom was him coming towards me, then black emptiness.

I woke up in a room of concrete chained to a wall, and through a small window I could see the other rooms where other young girls had been chained as well. I noticed all of them had something in common, a black expression. They had eyes that led to nowhere. It wasn't long until he broke me too. The worst part was he was my father.

°°° 4 years later

When we get sold we are used, and thrown back to the man that put us here. I looked scornfully as the men came up one by one, and took their smiles and smirks as they looked through us all. Us prisoners. We who could be sold to people who can't get real woman. One man came close to my face and whispered. " Do you want to come home with me? " I looked at him and spit right in his eye. He gave me a disgusted look and kept moving. Before the biding started every man sat back in their seats and I carefully looked at every one of them. Searching for someone to save me. Take me away from this hell hole. A ray of hope hit me as a man with green hair, and three swords at his side walked by in the distance. He looked at me, and my hope was gone when he kept walking. As the biding started I was more than relieved when no one bid on me.

The ones who were not bid on were sent to my father's office. "Hello Kacie" he smirked I gave him a hard scowl.

"Father" I said with a raged expression.

"Its obvious you wouldn't be bid on, that bitter personality you have makes you an undesirable. If looks were the only thing that mattered you would have every man wrapped around your finger wouldn't you?" he said feeling well satisfied with himself.

"Have you forgotten I'm your daughter?" I whispered as I let a tear run down my cheek. Then, all of a sudden I felt my head thrown back and my body cast to the back of the tiny room.

"Let's play a game shall we?" he screamed. He handcuffed my arms. He used his devil fruit power to lift me into the air. He swung me around slamming me against the wall and floor over and over. When he had finally had enough he brought me close to his face. "What reason do I have to keep you alive?" he whispered. I looked at him. I don't attract men so he really doesn't need me does he? It didn't matter I don't want to give him the last laugh. I closed my eyes then murmured

"Go to hell!" At this statement his eyes filled with rage and he flew me so hard It busted outside. The wind was knocked out of me. I ran quickly away my arms still chained. I ran as fast as I could I saw him running after me. I slipped into the tavern, and out the back door I ran into the woods. I ran until I was out of breath. My lungs were burning. I felt light headed, and I ran through the forest. I ran until I lost my breath. I started walking until I was at the water. The moon looked so perfect. It shined off the sea. I looked around and in the distance saw a ship. I started to walk towards it.

I made my way to the ship and got on board. After a while I started to creep around the ship. I wanted to get out of here I needed to run away. I was hoping to find an extra raft or something, but I figured I could just get a weapon and be on my way. I made my way into what looked like the kitchen. I searched through the neatly put away dishes, and beautiful silverware for a knife just in case someone caught me. Or my father found me. I remembered what my mom used to say. "Set your destination, and run". Just then I heard noises coming from the pantry. I moved closer when I bumped into something. I screamed and then someone else screamed with me. It was a man with a pile of food shoved in his mouth. The lights quickly flicked on and a bunch of the crew stood around me. I hid in the corner under my cloak as everyone gathered around me.

"Hello?" The man I bumped into said poking me. He took my cloak off from my face. "Hi" he said with a chuckle. I had the knife in my hand. It was shaking hard so everyone could tell I didn't know what I was doing.

"Hi can you tell us your name? The girl with the orange hair said. I shook my head no. The green haired man had come closer to me than anyone. With my knife stretched in from of me. I mad a gesture with it telling him I would strike if he got any closer. Just then he had taken one of his swords, and slashed the knife out of my hand. I was struck by surprise and I fell back to the ground, and hovered in the corner. The man I ran into earlier started to introduce the crew.

"This is Nami, Chopper, sanji, Zoro, Robin, Ussop, and Im Luffy." he explained. I was breathing very heavy. They all looked at me in confusion.

"Are you hungry my beauty?" Sanji asked with a huge smile on his face. I was to scared to do anything more. Just then Nami came up to him and hit him on the head.

"Not now you idiot!" She yelled. "It's obvious she scared out of her mind!" Sanjay stepped back hearing this comment. The rest of the guys started asking questions. The swordsman from earlier came up to me and put a blanket over me.

"Would you like to sleep here for the night?" the swordsman asked, and everyone shut up. I looked at all of them one by one, and then after a minute I shook my head yes. "Would you like a bed?" The swordsman whispered as he reached for my arm. I jerked back in fear. The swordsman slowly stepped back.

"We will see you in the morning then." Luffy said while he smirked. Being with them was almost comforting. After a few minutes they left the room all of them saying goodnight one by one. I tried to sleep, but when I heard them talking softly to each other I made my way to the door where I could listen.

"Poor girl she can't be any less than my age, and she is scared to death!" Nami whispered. She had the look of pure concern, even though Nami had just met me.

"Yeah your right I wonder what happened to she has so many bruises." Sanji answered."

"Well let's go ask her!" Yelled the impatient captain, he crossed his hands over his head; and made his way towards the door.

"Leave the poor girl alone for tonight maybe we can learn more in the morning." Wined Zoro. It was the best Idea I've heard all night. Luffy had stopped, and come back to the group discussing what to do.

"Yeah make sure I check her right in the morning. She looks like she could use some medicine, and some food. Her overall physical condition looks in bad shape." Chopper scolded.

"Ill watches her tonight make sure she doesn't run away, who knows what she is capable of. I mean we don't even know this chick!" Zoro chuckled.

" Sounds good to me I'm beat!" Yelled Nami, as she headed towards her room.

After that they all shifted back to their rooms. I couldn't sleep. The kitchen was so cold. I snuck out of the kitchen right before the sun started to rise. I could see that Zoro was asleep he didn't look like he was going to be waking up soon.. I stood looking out at the water. I knew HE would come looking for me. I got a shiver up my spine. After the sun had almost risen I heard a noise from behind me I quickly turned around and gasped at the sight of the swordsman. I was so surprised I had fallen to the ground I backed up to the wall.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes " I said that was the first time I spoke. He stretched out his hand. I didn't take it. I stood up quickly and turned back to look at the sea. The swordsman came next to me. I tried to forget he was their. After a few moments a strike of fear stabbed through me of my father. The more I thought of him the more lightheaded I became. I couldn't get him out of my head. I started trembling.

"Is everything alright?" He asked already holding me up I didn't need to answer because he could tell. I hit the floor a few seconds later. I woke up to the crew all around me, and chopper giving me a medicine. I looked around.

"She's okay!" Luffy screamed. "What a relief!"

"So your blood sugar, energy, and overall nutrition are so low. It's like you've lived in a cage all of your life!" Chopper said worried. "You are very weak, and I am going to insist you stay here for a couple days." he said. I panicked HE would find me on a couple days he's not going to stop. I needed to get out of there. I shot up out of bed and tried to get out. I just realized how weak I was. My legs trembled as I tried to get of the ship. Before I made it to the exit the swordsmen stopped in front of me. I tried to get past him.

"Let me go please!" I fought, chopper yelling at me to get back in bed. Before I knew it Zoro had grabbed me and threw me over he shoulder I struggled to get out of his grip. He had placed me back in bed. "Did I just hear you say something? Say it again!" Luffy pleaded. After a few seconds of thought I thought I would say something. "What would you like me to say?" I said at a whisper. That was the first sentence I had said to them.

"You don't have to be afraid! We may be pirates, but were not vicious!" she winked. I smiled back. "So why were you on our ship in the first place?" Said the curious captain. I bent my head in shame and clenched my fists. Sanji came and saved me at just the right moment. "Are you hungry now my dear? I mad a whole breakfast for everyone and you my sweet!" He had blurted with heart filled eyes. We all sat at the table. Sanji, and Ussop had helped me to the table. I started to smile when I saw them dig in. They were talking, and laughing. Ussop started telling a festinating story. Luffy was stealing everyone's food. Sanji was an amazing cook! Everything tasted delicious!

"You should rest now." Robin said as she put her book aside.

"Oh, right you can go rest if you'd like." Nami jumped in.

"No you don't!" Cried Chopper. "Not until I give you your medicine!" I made my way back to the little bed, and waited for chopper. When he came he had stood with a huge needle. I jumped, and started to tremble.

"I'm sorry I don't do well with needles. Please isn't there another option?" I begged.

"Yes, I guess if you call this an option." Robin smiled. I suddenly realized at the hands that were popping out near me. They held me down as I gave muffled screams. Chopper gave me the shot. Then the mysterious hands released me.

"What the heck was that?" I screamed in panic.

"That's Robin's devil fruit power!" Spoke the captain. "I have one too! See?" Luffy stretched his face so I could see that he was made out of rubber. I gasped. "So what is your name? I don't think we caught it." Luffy said with a smile.

"My name is Kacie." I sat there wondering if I had made the wrong choice. They all sat there in amazement that I had actually told them my name. "I came on your ship looking for a weapon. I was running away from my father. I can't be here anymore." They all listened carefully. I need to get to the mountain. My mother left me something. She left it in a box by the NicagwaRiver. I remember that much." I explained. That is why I'm leaving today." There was a gasp from everyone in the crew.

"Kacie, you're still to weak to go into those woods alone!" Said Ussop, and he had a point.

"I'll go with you Kacie! "Said Sanji racing towards me.

"NO! Who will cook for me? "Wined Luffy almost heartbroken.

"Fine I won't go, but someone should!" Sanji pouted.

"No, there are men looking for me everywhere. You all have been so nice to me. Please don't let me pull you into this drama. I'm going alone, and I'm leaving tonight. I went to the room they prepared for me. A few minutes passed, and Luffy had knocked on my door.

"Hey Kacie, are you really going to go by yourself? The captain said, and for the first time had a serious expression.

"I have to! I need that box. That is my destination, and I am going to run for it. I whispered.

"We will all go some other time okay? I know we just met, but we are friends now. Its official, and never will I ever let you get hurt got it?" He said grabbing my shoulders. His serious face had turned from serious to relieve when I nodded yes. "Okay good rest up and get better then okay?" a few hours had passed, and It was getting dark. It was time for me to leave. I know Luffy told me not to, but as a friend I couldn't do this to them to all of them. They are the closest things to friends I've ever had. I don't tend to make them help me with my quest. For it is mine, and mine alone. So I grabbed a knife, my cloak, and ran off of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crews POV

After a while after Kacie had fled the straw hats ship chopper went in to give her some medicine. He prepared her strawberry flavored elixer, and went over to her bed. Assuming she was asleep she pulled down her empty covers.

"Ahhhhh!" Chopper screamed. He made his way back to where the crew was. "Kacie is missing!" Everyone had gasped. Everyone ran out on to the ship to look for her, but to no avail they couldn't find her anywhere. They all wandered around. Luffy had suddenly stopped in the middle of the ship, and clenched his fists.

"I told her not to go until she was better, and we could all help her!" Luffy whispered. "How do we find her?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I don't know she is somewhere in the woods!" Shouted Nami in a rage knowing Kacie had one of her shirts on. The crew didn't know what to do or if they should help at all. If someone had found them they might hurt Kacie. The crew discused what to do. Zoro however was sleeping like a baby. He hadn't realized his precious sword was gone. When Zoro did wake up he was is a firing fist of rage. He stormed up to the cook.

"Where is my sword!" Zoro whispered pining Sanji against the ship.

"I didn't touch it idiot! We have a real problem here! Kacie my sweet, sweet Kacie is missing!" The cook said with tears streaming down his face, and hearts in his eyes.

"I think only one of us should go." Spoke Robin from the back of the crowed. " Zoro." Robin had moved quite close to him. " I think you should go. Being as she took your sword." Before another word was said he punched the wall, and ran off the ship in firy rage. He went straight into the woods. He could hear the crew bickering, but all he could focus on was his precious sword.

Kacie's POV

I started through the woods. I was scared. I felt eyes watching me. Every noise had made me jump. I walked slowly as I made my way through a patch of thorns. I relized only halfway to the woods I wasn't wearing shoes. Everywhere I stepped hurt. I heard a twig break. I turned around clutching the huge knife. I pointed it towards the noise, but it had been nothing. That happened almost every minute making it impossible to get anywhere. I got to a beautiful cliff garden. Down below were a few rocks, and the roaring sea. There were many flowers, and still feeling quite drowsy. I sat next to them. It was a peaceful night, and I could hear the crashing waves of the sea. I thought of my mother. Though her face does not sweep through my memory often I can still feel the warmth of her skin. The yellow rose had reminded me of her gold hair. The flower reminded me why I needed to find the box. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming even on the grass, and hid throughout the flowers. I cowered in the far back corner. The bush I hid behind didn't cover up my loud, and obnoxious breathing. I am also pretty sure he could hear my heart beating. His breath was so familiar. I could feel it was him. He found me. I knew it was to good to be true. He is everywhere I go.

"Well my dear we meet again. You wern't all that easy to find, but never the less here you are." Said the familiar voice. I felt my body being cast to the ground, and out of the bush. I tried to run away. I grabbed the knife, and threatened him with it.

"Get away from me please. Just let me be." I backed away as he came closer to me. I kept backing away. "What more do you wan't from me?" I spoke still backing away from him.

"Easy, you are my property. Why let you go when your so easy to catch?" he sneered I fell backwards as he took a few step closer. He grabbed a hold of my neck. He put light pressure at first, but slowly continued to choke me until my face turned blue he lifted me up into the air, And dropped me to the ground. He was just about to use his devil fruit when I kicked him in the leg. I kicked him so hard my foot snapped. He fell to the ground, and in an instant without thinking I threw myself over the edge, and into the roaring sea. It didn't seam that peaceful anymore. To my suprise I landed in the water I had avoided colliding into a sharp rock. It was freezing I froze before I made it to the nearest land. I saw my father looking down. He was waiting until I made it to land. So I found a little ledge to hide under until he left. I watched him he wasn't leaving. My body was going numb. I could barely hold myself up. He wasn't leaving that spot. I started to get sleepy. All my hope was gone! That was it I was going to drown in freezing water, but I heard a voice that was familiar. It sounded like Zoro.

"Where's the girl." Zoro sneared. He grabbed his two knifes. My father didn't seem intimidated.

"Why? She's just a slave. Someone not worthy of care from a swordsman such as you. Wouldn't you think?" He said trying to persuade Zoro. I can't believe he was trying to be the good guy!

"Honestly people like you make me sick!" He said. He got out his two swords to strike.

"You'll never find her like that, will you?" He said. Zoro had backed away. "Now, put your swords away." Zoro had put away his two knifes. "She fell over the cliff. You can see if she hasn't drowned yet." Zoro gave a small smirk. Zoro jumped off the cliff into the water, and my body when cold. I was to weak to hold myself up. I struggled to keep myself up, right before I blanked out. I saw my father leave, and Zoro swimming towards me.

I woke up to a fire, and a blanket. I stood up, and fell back to the ground. I felt so weak. "Oh good your awake. Now where the hell is my sword?" I looked to the knife strapped around my waist.

"You mean the knife?" I whispered as I brang out the knife.

"Yeah. Its a sword not a knife stupid." He added as he sweeped the sword out of my hands. There was an awkward silence. Zoro checked his sword for injuries. When he found his sword was okay he slipped it into its case. He turned over, and slept. I can't believe him. It was getting dark though. I had to keep moving. I couldn't bring him I'd get him hurt or something. So I grabbed my cloak, and started to walk. I stepped over Zoro with caution, but before I could he grabbed my foot. I fell to the ground. I landed with a thud.

"What the heck!" I screamed.

"Your leaving hungry, weak, and without protection. Your an idiot. Plus Luffy would kill me if I lost you. Go to sleep." Zoro said. It was amazing he still had his eyes closed.

"I have to leave as soon as possible! Don't you understand?" I said he finnally opened his eyes.

"Kacie, If you leave now you won't make it there at all." I looked stunned. I sofened my face.

"I'll always be weak, hungry, and without protection. When will that change? If thats the case Ill never get anywhere!" I shouted in rage. Zoro stood up, and wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get free of his grip. He held me until I calmed down. He lowered me down on the blanket, and I turned over. He laid right next to me so I couldn't run off. I couldn't sleep I moved away from Zoro a smidge so there was about 5 feet between us. Okay so more than a smidge. I think he noticed, but didn't really care. I felt almost safe being with Zoro, but it was hard to trust anyone, but myself right now. I sat up, and looked into the dying fire. I panicked I didn't want to be in the dark anymore. I laid next to the barely lit flame. I rolled up in a ball, and waited until the fire went out. I got very cold. When I was next to Zoro he was very warm. I was tempted to move next to him once more, but I couldn't move from the once lit flames. I tried to go to sleep. I woke up I think a few minutes later to zoro lighting up the fire again. The coals were once again lit. I felt a warm heat being cast all around me. He must have seen me shivering by the dead fire. He gave a slight smirk and whispered.

"Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that morning still by the fire. I got up, and stretched feeling awfully sore. Probably from falling into the water so hard. Zoro had been cooking a fish for breakfast. He held an already cooked fish out in front of me. I reached for it. When I grabbed the stick, our hands touched. It made me feel warm. The fish was so good. I couldn't help savoring every bite. When we finished eating I stood up, and started moving straight ahead.

"Where are you going?" Zoro shouted.

"You know where I'm going!" I yelled back. He let out a sigh, and started to follow me.

"So do you know what your mother left for you?" He said sounding a little uninterested.

"No, It was my sister who actually hid the box. What's in it is for me though from my mom and her." I explained.

"Where are they now?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know." I snapped. I didn't plan on telling him anymore. we walked forever. My foot that I had used to kick my father had started to hurt a little. I don't think its sprained or anything though. As we walked through I was getting really tired. Zoro was being especially quiet. Which is how I liked it I just needed to get the box. I wasn't watching where I was going. Thats when a sharp pain pierced my foot. I looked down, and saw my foot had been impelled by a tree branch all the way through. Zoro walked ahead of me. Quickly so he wouldn't notice, I sat down and yanked the twig out of my food that was already gushing blood. I tried to catch up to Zoro. I saw my foot leave a blood trail, and hoped nobody would notice. I tried not to limp. After a few more hours had passed it was almost dark, and we hadn't even gotten half way there! My foot had stopped bleeding, but was swollen, and red. It looked disgusting. It was hard not to limp, bit I couldn't tell Zoro he'd make us slow down! I couldn't let that happen.

"How about we made camp here?" Zoro asked. He turned to me waiting for an answer.

" I think we should go a little further." I insisted. Zoro looked at me like he didn't buy it.

"I think you should rest tonight. We shouldn't go any farther at night time." He scolded.

"I'm fine Zoro we can keep going!" I went to pick up the stuff he was carrying to signal I was going to leave without him, but he hung on to his bag.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kacie?" He sighed. "I noticed your foot, and it looks pretty painful. Just so you know you are terrible at hiding a limp." He added.

"Zoro its nothing I can keep going!" I pleaded. Zoro shook his head, and built a fire. I sat down by the fire, and fell asleep before he even came back with the extra wood.

I woke up to again blazing fire. This time zoro had found an apple tree. He had been cooking apples over the fire. They had tasted wonderful. I found my foot was wrapped in some cloth. It felt a bit better until I stood on it. The pain surrounded my whole leg telling me there was probly an infection. I just had to grin and bare it for just a while longer. We headed off into the woods again.

About an hour in the woods had passed. I didn't have to hide my limp anymore. A few seconds later we heard the sound of horses stampeding through the woods. "Get down!" Zoro whispered. We nealed behind a tree. Zoro had pulled out his swords getting ready to strike. The men who had been on the horses had stopped to chat with each other. We decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Did you hear the Captain's daughter escaped him a couple days ago?" explained one of the men.

"Kacie? Really, wow shes got guts!" Laughed another man.

"Well he will get her back no doubt! He may despise his daughter, but he knows she can lead him to the box." The man shouted.

"Yeah that bitch is going to get it! If she thinks he can't find her is she dead wrong. That girl always had such an attitude! So much for a slave this girl had a personality." I had backed away from the tree. When they trotted away we kept walking.

"So your dad sold you as a sex slave?" Zoro whispered. I clenched my fists.

"He tried to. I had too much will power unlike any of the other girls." I faced the ground letting a tear fall from my cheek. "People only like to buy me for show. They would chain me up in taverns, and nightclubs. Watch me struggle. The ones that did get to take me home were ones who just liked to torture me." The tear I shed started turning into ten. Zoro said nothing. We got far enough in the forest to come to a small village. We walked through it. Only I had made him move around so we didn't run into anyone.

"Hey do you want to stop at the tavern for something to eat?" Zoro asked.

"You can." I told him. I couldn't go in I mean people would recognize me. We stopped at the nearest tavern.

"Are you coming in with me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't think that's a good Idea..." I told him. He looked at me.

"I'll protect you." He winked. We went inside. He had ordered two beers. He got me a salad, but being in a tavern had made me remember all of the years I would come here.

"I don't know if I can do this Zoro." I whispered. I could see eyes on me. I felt so uncomfortable.

"I think you will be just fine." He said unconvinced. We sat there for a bit. The tavern was full of drunk people, and music. It all seemed pretty fun. I started to lighten up a bit. Zoro made some friends at the end of the table. They were talking about their crew members. Of course Zoro won having a captain like Luffy. After a few minutes of laughter. I heard an announcer, and saw the room darken. The announcer sounded familiar. It wasn't anyone I could Identify. All I knew is that I had sat there stunned for as long as the announcer had spoke.

"I'll be outside!" I said. As I walked to the door I had heard what the announcer said. The curtains had opened. There stood a pole with chains, but no girl. I stopped walking in confusion. "Hello ladies and gentleman! As you can see my lady friend seemed to have escaped my chains!" The announcer said. I started walking towards the door again. "Oh lucky me! It seems we found our runaway!" I heard him say. I looked at the two men coming towards me. I screamed in terror. Everyone in the tavern clapped. I screamed for Zoro. The guards had got to him to quickly. They restrained him. I was brought up to the stage. My hands were chained, and a cloth was put over my mouth. I struggled and struggled, but couldn't get free. Zoro was chained to a chair trying to get free. Everything happened so slow. "Are you ready folks!" Said the announcer. My head was cast into a bucket of freezing water. Cold water was cast down my back and on my legs. I couldn't breath. He let me up for a breath. I called for help, but my head was held under the water for even longer. He didn't seem like he was going to pull me out. My heart beat fast. Red and purple spots filled my vision. Just then I heard a slicing noise. I felt the grip on my head release. Someone had pulled me out of the water, and carried me in his arms it was Zoro. He broke free, and had stabbed the announcer. The guards chased us through the woods up, and down. When we finally lost them Zoro leaned me up against a tree. He had put a blanket over my wet body.

"I'm.."

"I'm okay Zoro just a bit shocked." I stopped him. He looked at me with concern, and disbelief. I flashed him a smile to prove it. He had built a fire, but to no avail. I still shivered in the cold spring night.

Zoro's POV

Kacie laid down to try, and sleep. I couldn't sleep because now I realized just how searched for she was in this place. That man that took he is a big deal around here I guess. I felt so bad for making her go in there. Especially when she told me... I saw her sleeping peacefully. She had finally stopped shivering, and her clothes started to dry. I realize to protect her I must be on my guard at all times. In the middle of the night I had moved closer to Kacie. She slept like an angel. She was so innocent, and had a kind heart. I woke up a little later to someone in the bushes. I grabbed my swords. I made my way over, and ambushed an old man spying on us. "Oh hello son I was just passing through." But I already had my sword to his throat.

"What do you want?" I whispered. The man just looked at me.

"I just want to give you some advice. That girl you're with Kacie. She is a wanted girl in this town. She Is being hunted by every man in this town. Not just because she's beautiful. That girl is the key to millions of dollars!" He explained.

"Why so much old man?" I asked.

"Her father is the richest man in town. He owns almost everything! He's offering the reward. He is also paying people to watch out for her." He added. "We could turn her in together! We could split the money what do you say?"

"I say come near her and you'll be dead faster than you can scream." The man had given me a scowl. I put my sword closer to him, and he went on his way. I went to the fire, and sat down next wear Kacie was sleeping. I don't remember what I said before I went to sleep, but I imagine it was something along the lines of

"Crap…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kacie's POV

This morning when I got up was different. There was no fire, and no breakfast. Zoro had packed everything, and was ready to leave. I attempted a few times to stand before I got my balance, my foot still throbbing. I attempted to ask what the rush was. This was my quest not his. I had suddenly felt I might have gotten a little bit of a fever.

We started through the woods once again. I know we were getting close. I bet we could be there by tomorrow! The first thing to do when we do get back... Get some shoes. My foot felt so very painful. The walking for hours without food, or water for hours on end didn't help. We walked all day. Zoro kept silent. He only spoke when asking where to go. I mean how hard is it to go strait? We were away from any villages. It made it safer.

I could feel the beautiful sea air. Today was beautiful. I heard the birds singing with joy. The birds always had a tune to sing. Zoro, however was walking quite fast, and he was taller than I was which made him faster at walking than me already. Soon it was as if I was jogging to stay with him. It didn't help my foot was still swollen, and hurt like hell! With every step I winced. I tried to bare it until nightfall, but it wasn't long before my foot had started leaving a blood trail.

"Zoro." I called to him being slow behind him. "Zoro!" I called a couple more times. After that didn't work I made a break for it. I ran up to him to tap his shoulder, but centimeters away from his touch he had spun around quickly to meet my gaze.

"What?" He shouted. He was angry.

"I just want you to slow down a bit." I whispered. I couldn't believe he yelled at me, and you could hear it in my voice.

"Why the Heck are you going so fast anyway?"

" Sorry, I was just thinking about something." He said softer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No its nothing. Really." He looked straight ahead. He slowed down, but I didn't notice so I walked in front of him. I stared back at him from behind me. I saw him look at me then the ground. After a few minutes had passed I felt something beneath me. It was Zoro. He lifted me up to his shoulders.

"Ah!" I screamed in surprise. "What was that?" I yelled. He laughed.

"Its time to get off of that foot wouldn't you say?" He smiled. "Plus you go a bit to slow for my taste anyways." we walked for a while more. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by the weight of me. I looked down at his swords. They must mean an awful lot to him. That is the only reason he came after me after all.

"Zoro why is the sword I took so important to you?" I asked in curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" Sneered Zoro playfully.

"Well it's obvious you have a connection to your swords, especially the one I took." I told him. He looked at me. He started telling me how he got his sword. I let a tear run down my cheek.

"I think you are the best swordsman in the world. I know she thinks so too."

Zoro's POV

I couldn't believe I had just poured my heart out to someone. I had only trusted Luffy with such a secret. I felt I could tell her anything. Her smile said she knew how it felt. She had such empathy for others. I felt a tear she had shed fall onto my arm. I looked at her injured foot. It had swelled even more, and was bleeding now as well. I sat her down on a rock.

"What are you doing?" She said. I took off the disgusting cloth around her injured foot. I took a strip of my blanket, and tied it around her foot. She screamed in pain. I let her settle down. Her forehead was a slight bit warm, telling me she needed to see chopper right away. She hopped up onto my shoulders again, and we started walking. just thinking about my sword made me afraid. How could I protect Kacie if I couldn't even protect my best friend? If anything happened to her I couldn't bare it, and it would be even harder this time around because the whole town is searching for her! I could tell Kacie was getting tired. I found a stream. It was only foot or so deep. It wasn't very big at all, but when we stopped for a drink Kacie had tried to devour the whole stream. She had been thirsty, and I bet she was Hungry. I told her we could stay a bit longer, but she got up to start walking down the stream. I followed her as she limped towards the sun.

Kacie's POV

After I was done taking a drink. I realized there must be a river up the tiny stream. I headed up the stream limping one leg to the other. Zoro followed closely behind. We had wandered up the stream for a few minutes when I heard a waterfall in the distance. My heartbeat, and breathing had picked up pace. My legs started running faster. I entered a beautiful weed covered garden. There going down the middle was a river. The Nicagwa river was the only river on the whole mountain. This was it! I ran to the river. I put my hands through it. I felt the freezing water circle my arm. I stared at the river. I stared into the water to reveal a beautiful silver box floating at the bottom of the river.

"Zoro I see it!" I yelled. I attempted to grab it with my hands, but the river proved to deep for my short, little arms. I sighed. Zoro without warning had dove into the river. He had retrieved the box. When he pulled himself out of the water I could just stare at the beautiful silver box. We sat down on the beautiful green grass. Zoro had attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge. No matter what he did the box did not move an inch. With one hand I reached down to grab the silver box. I was expecting to grab the box by the lid, but to my surprise the box had opened. Inside laid a necklace. The necklace was shaped as a rose. It was made with red rubies. If you looked closer to the rose it resembled a pirate skull. I stood there silent as I held on to the beautiful amulet. I looked at Zoro, and flashed him a smile. He had already started to make the fire. He caught another fish. He cooked it over the fire. The necklace around my neck felt so warm. I stared at the silver box. On the bottom it read "K" Hopefully meaning Kacie.

"What happened to your mother, and your sister." Zoro asked .

"My mother disappeared. My sister as well. The last time I saw them they dropped me off at my mom's friend's house. They went to hide the silver box. I never saw them again, but before they left the told me the location at which they were going to hide it." I explained. "They were running from something. I just know they were." Zoro, and I sat by the fire for a long time enjoying the heat. The flames had roared, and the night was totally peaceful. I remembered all the danger we encountered here. I suddenly got flashbacks of Zoro saving me from the tavern. "Zoro." I spoke. "Would you hold on to this until we get back? I whispered holding out my precious necklace.

"Sure." Zoro said with a smile. I turned on the other side of him to sleep. He did the same. We slept peaceful, but I had woken up in the middle of the night. The air didn't feel right. The swordsman was fast asleep. I stood up in a panic when I heard the rustling in the bushes. I turned around to see Zoro being drugged with a cloth, then me with the same cloth. I dropped to the floor.

I woke up in a dark room.

"Hi Kacie! Glad you're awake." A voice murmured.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was so afraid. I tried to move but it was no use. They had chained me to a chair.

"I was hired by your father to retrieve you. He has hired lots of people to look for you, you know." He gave an evil grin.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed while trying to get out of the chair.

"Your father doesn't really care. He needs you for many reasons though. You see your mother hid a box from him only you know the answer to where it is. When you tell him where it is you still can't go. Your father has accepted to sell you to one of his crew mates." He explained. My father won't stop unless I'm miserable or dead. I pleaded in my head for Zoro to come, and rescue me.

"Please let me go." I whispered. Tears had started to run down my cheeks.

"Sorry you see I can't. You're traveling with a pirate right? Roronoa Zoro I believe? You see that man had a bounty over his head. I could try to get the other members of the strawhat crew, but this will be easy." He bickered. Fear shot through me. He is going to hurt Zoro. I had to get out of those stupid chair!

"What do you mean easy?" I screamed.

"Well I have been watching you and Roronoa. I have found his weakness!" He announced. I stood in shock.

"And what would that be coward!" I said. He circled around my chair. He stopped behind me, twisting my hair. He leaned in slowly to whisper.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter so i will try really hard to get the next chapter up I hope tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Zoros POV

I woke up the next morning feeling really dazed. I was dizzy, and Kacie wasn't anywhere to be found. I panicked. I searched everywhere. The place was a mess, our few items were everywhere. I knew there had been a struggle. I looked to the ground, and found directions. It was a map that was muddy, and barely readable. I didn't know if this is where they took her, but it was the only lead I have. I needed her. Somehow i'm going to get her back.

Kacie's POV

The man had left the cell. The rugged men had chained me to the back wall. The place was smelly. It had the smell of cat. I struggled to get out of the chains. I ripped, and pulled. Nothing worked. I spent about an hour trying to get loose. Which made a nasty burn mark on my wrists. The final pull I attempted, my arms had slipped free of the chains. I fell to the ground, and rubbed my hands in relief. An hour later I saw a woman walk across my cell.

"Excuse me. Please. Can you get me out of here?" I begged with a whisper. Her black hair covering her face. She looked as trapped as I was. She wore a work uniform like she'd been here forever.

"Oh my. I wish I could, but if anyone found out I Would be dead!" She explained. I needed to get out of here. She looked at me for a while. A few moments later she had unlocked the door. I smiled to show my gratitude. Before I ran I had given her a message to give Zoro. She agreed, but only if she came in contact with him before he got here. I started to run. I made my way to the captains room. I noticed it because of the large gold plaque. I searched through his things for his plans, something to help me. I couldn't find anything. Except a bunch of letters from my father. I was stunned when I saw them. They fell from an old paper holder. I heard footsteps coming closer. I grabbed all the letters, and made a break for it. I knew I wouldn't make it very far if I tried for the exits. I ran into a small room. I sat in the corner, and read the most recent note. It read.

_Dear Salamin,_

_I hear you have captured my daughter. You have my thanks. She is important to my plans as you know. She has the power to unlock something Precious to me. Plus that girl is quite valuable to many people. I have just sold her for over 2 million dollars! Of course I will still have full access to her at all times. I also hear of your plans to capture Roronoa Zoro as well. I just can't believe he would have fallen for her. Do what you wish, but make sure she's back soon. These things can't wait._

_Sincerly,_

_Captain Jin._

I looked at the pages with regret. I should never had left my father. I would be miserable, but Zoro, and the Straw Hats would be safe. For some reason the life I dreamed of, and my dreams were gone. My mind was blank. What was my next move going to be? How can I reverse the past? I walked slowly down a hallway. Unconcerned about the guards. Tears streamed down my face, and I fell to my knees. My hands to my face. The guards were coming. I jumped behind a gold statue.

"The prisoner has escaped!" Screamed one of the guards. They all panicked, and sounded the alarm. I ran from behind the statue. Some men saw me. They ordered tens of men after me. I searched for somewhere to hide. There was nothing. So I just ran as fast as I could. My breath was heavy, and I was barely beating them. As soon as I ran out of breath I ran right into someones arms. Salamins. He dragged me into his office. He chained my foot to the chair I was forced to sit on. He paced around his room for a long time. I didn't know what he was thinking but I kept quiet. I just needed to get out of here so I could go along with the plan. He looked at me with his handsome grin.

"You are a smart girl. It seems Zoro is not coming. Do you know where he is? It was pretty amature of us right. We have heard he is terrible with directions." He explained. I knew he was coming so I had to play it safe.

"Yes I do know where he is. Why I could take you to him." I offered. "I miss my father anyways, I would do anything to get back home!" I played it off like that for an hour. He let my chains free. I couldn't believe that worked! I made up a fake plane to catch Zoro. I told him he was at the Nicagwa river. He knew my father hated me, but pretending I missed him was perfect! How would he know what I've been through? For all he knows my father pretends to adore me! As Salamin caught onto my lies he started towards me. I backed up to a window, and without thinking threw myself from it. He tried to grab me, but failed, and I fell into the water. I swam to a ledge so he couldn't see me. I swam, and my plan was a success. Im dead!

Zoro's POV

I had asked for directions every time I saw someone. I knew I couldn't just read the map alone, and get there. I needed to move fast. So strangers would point the way. Finally after hours of traveling. I found a huge community full of disgusting men, and guards. There was a siren going off. Many people were freaking out. I didn't know what the siren ment, but I didn't really care. I snuck from tree to tree clutching my swords. I made my way to the big empire. It was actually pretty in a way. There was green grass, trees, and a river. Although I could only focus on getting Kacie back. I snuck up to the door, and entered. I passed through a hallway. I came past the captains corner. I saw a letter on the floor and grabbed it. I came through the door, and heard footsteps. Hiding behind a plant, a woman with black hair had walked near. She didn't look like someone I couldn't trust.

"Ma'am please, over here." I whispered. She came close and took out her broom as if sweeping the floor. "Please tell me is a girl named Kacie a prisoner here?" I asked. She had a shocked expression on her face. She came close to my face.

"Are you Zoro?" She whispered.

"Yes! So is she here?" I asked. She looked at me with a sad expression, and my heart raced with panic.

"Kacie is dead." She looked down at her broom, and apologized. I only sat there with a blank expression. I had failed to protect her. I couldn't believe I let it happen again. She took me to an unguarded exit. She showed me a shortcut back to my crew. I walked slowly through the forest. I dropped to the ground clutching my fists. I screamed. I couldn't believe I didn't protect her. I took my swords, and sliced everything around me leaving a clear path to the sea. Before I could go I looked at the letter that I had kept crumpled in my hand. It was dated today. I inspected the note carefully. It was from Kacie's father. I wore a shocked expression. The letter had not been opened. I opened the letter to find it read

_Dear Salamin,_

_I heard about what happened. Don't worry. She has done this more than once. She will be crawling back to me in no time. Forget about Zoro. You have nothing to get him now anyways. Then the my plan will begin! Its happening sooner than I expected so I can forget about the sale I made off her. But none the less I will be the most powerful being on the east blue! _

I could only sit there. After a few moments I knew what I needed to do. I had to get her. She would be heading to her father. Im pretty sure I know where he is. I just needed some help So I was off to the ship. We were going to get her no matter what.


End file.
